Possibly Maybe
by Cathain
Summary: Al abrir sus ojos se topo con unos azules muy cercanos a ella. Por primera vez en su vida sintió como el corazón se detenía antes de comenzar a latir a un ritmo mas rápido y sintió un extraño calor trepar hasta sus mejillas.


Possibly Maybe

By Cathain.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Disclaimer: Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se dejo caer sobre la hierba, debajo de la sombra de un árbol y observo las nubes deslizarse sobre aquel brillante cielo azul. Había silencio total y ella estaba preocupada porque aquel día era el cumpleaños del rey del Host Club y ella no tenia ningún regalo para su senpai, era realmente repentino, había estado bastante resfriada la semana pasada y con el malestar había pasado mucho tiempo escondida debajo de aquel árbol, su sempai siempre la encontraba allí y le hacia compañía en silencio, cosa que apreciaba porque no se sentía con muchas ganas de lidiar con un Tamaki revoltoso, pero era duro juzgar al rubio en aquella forma cuando el siempre se preocupaba por las personas. Aunque no podía evitar sentir miedo de sus "ojitos de cachorro".

Estaba preocupada.

En el Host Club se festejaría el cumpleaños de Tamaki y ella seria la única que no tendría un regalo para el. En la mañana al entrar al colegio se había tropezado accidentalmente con Kyouya-senpai y este le había dicho descuidadamente que aquel día seria el cumpleaños del rubio y había notado claramente su sorpresa ante el asunto, la había observado con aquella mirada de gato ante ratón acorralado y luego con su "tranquila" sonrisa le había dicho: Los mejores regalos son los mas sencillos. Y se había marchado.

Parte de la mañana había mantenido eso en mente, definitivamente Kyouya-senpai siempre mantenía todo en orbita alrededor de Tamaki.

Repentinamente se sintió arrullada por la hermosa melodía proveniente de un piano.

- Haruhi. -llamo una voz alegre.

Al abrir sus ojos se topo con unos azules muy cercanos a ella. Por primera vez en su vida sintió como el corazón se detenía antes de comenzar a latir a un ritmo mas rápido y sintió un extraño calor trepar hasta sus mejillas. Se sentó rápidamente rompiendo el cercano contacto.

- Tamaki-senpai... -susurro.-

- ¿Estas bien? -cuestiono el aludido algo aturdido ante la reacción de la castaña.

- Si, todo bien. -contesto algo confundida, asimilando los pensamientos que había tenido.

No podía hacerse la despistada, pero por mas que lo pensaba nada se le ocurría. Y que había sido esa extraña sensación, no era la primera vez que el rubio se le acercaba tanto. No era nada normal, nunca se había sentido así ante la presencia de algún otro chico o chica. Era... extraño... acaso eso podría significar... Era la primera vez que sentía eso. Si volvía a sentirlo se replantearía pensar de forma mas seria en el asunto. Cuando se decidió a hablar fue interrumpida por la voz calmada de su sempai.

- En días como este siempre salía con mi madre. -comento fijándose en el cielo azul y claro.- Íbamos de camping, comíamos en el jardín y de regreso ella siempre preparaba un gran pastel para mi y yo tocaba el piano para ella. Mi padre también nos visitaba y compartíamos gran parte del día juntos.

Lo contemplo sintiendo una repentina opresión en su pecho, la tristeza en la voz de Tamaki era palpable. Se sentía solo, le hacia falta su mama, igual que a ella. El había tenido la oportunidad de sacrificarse por su madre, una oportunidad que la vida le había negado a ella. Era mas triste saber que esa persona que quieres existe pero no puedes verla o alcanzarla...

Pero en su opinión los cumpleaños no debían ser días tristes. Sintió un leve cosquilleo nuevamente al acercarse a Tamaki pero se inclino hacia el rubio y con suavidad deposito un beso sobre su mejilla para luego regalarle su mejor sonrisa.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Tamaki-sempai. -expreso fijando su mirada en los ojos azules, el rostro del rubio estaba algo confundido y sonrojado.

Se puso de pie y se sacudió el pantalón antes de ofrecerle una mano al rubio.

- Los chicos nos están esperando. -soltó sin preocupación. Y era verdad, la familia del Host Club esperaba para celebrar el cumpleaños de Tamaki.

Cuando el rubio tomo su mano sintió aquel extraño palpitar acelerado mientras su cuerpo se llenaba con una agradable calidez.

Quizás... debería pensarlo seriamente, pero por el momento decidió que podría disfrutar de aquella calidez.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

Bueno este fic lo hice por el cumpleaños de Tamaki, un poquito tarde porque estaba de viaje también. Además q tenia ganas de escribirles algo pero definitivamente no tendrá continuación, porque un buen fic de ellos me llevaría 5 caps y no tengo mucho de mentalidad het para fics (perdoname sai) jeje, libros, películas y demás son otros casos, en fin, espero que les guste. Dedicado a Ainoa y Saiyi, q siempre me leen y me ayudan con Ouran, especialmente Sai q es la mejor critica q podria tener, es la mas exigente. Tambien tiene fics de Ouran, creo q esta bajo el nick de Kirisame o.o si quieren leer het pues busquen sus fics jeje. Aunque estoy esperando ese yaoi Sai.


End file.
